Wherever You Will Go
by ifly123
Summary: Modern AU! Gwen and Arthur live in a world and time where they will stick together, no matter what. Kinda silly, kinda romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is a new story I have been thinking about and working on…. Slowly. I have GA going and I (I hope) will continue for a while yet. But this is a little different. It's a modern AU, starting from the 90's to about now. Anyway, please tell me what you think.

I, also, don't want any trouble with plagiarism. I understand that one of my stories had a problem with that. I am sorry for anything that I did, it was completely unintentional. If you see something even _pertaining _to another story please inbox me, don't put it on a review for anyone to see. But as of yet, I haven't found a story like this. Please review and enjoyJ

* * *

1995 ~ 7yrs old

The little boy watched from a distance. He watched as she walked across the playground, purple lunch pail in hand. He watched as she smiled at him and he felt his ears go red. He saw her sit down by the wall and look up at the clouds that scattered the sky. He approached her.

"Hi, Gwen." He said shyly in his still high voice.

"Hi, Arthur." She smiled at him. He turned red all over again and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "How are you today?"

"I'm good." He sighed, "Dad left me with my aunt again this week." She frowned.

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

He shrugged. "I'm used to it." He looked down, not quite sure how to ask the next question. "How's your mom?" He asked gently. She sighed and looked at her hands.

"She's ok, I guess." She looked at him again. "Dad doesn't tell me much." Arthur nodded sadly.

"Do you wanna go to the park with Morgana and Me later?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure!"

Morgana stood on top of the giant yellow slide. Not on the slide, but above it on the cover. She looked down at Arthur as he stared at his cousin.

"Arthur Pendragon, you have the right to be scared of me!" She spoke in the deepest voice she could.

Arthur just stared. "I…uh…what am I supposed to say?" He squinted in the sun light. Morgana looked behind her at Gwen who was laughing. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"You're _supposed _to say, 'Why would I be afraid of you?' Then Gwen says 'Because she's very power full' then I laugh and you save Gwen and slay the dragon." She said dramatically.

Arthur looked at his 'knights' behind him. Percival, already 5 feet tall had Gwaine in a head lock and Elyan, Merlin, and Leon were looking at centipede's race. Arthur continued the game until he had 'saved' Gwen. The all walked down their street together. Gwen waved to Arthur and hugged Morgana before going into the house. Arthur sighed a little as they left the drive way.

"What's your problem?"

Arthur kicked a rock and watched the ground as he walked home. "Nothing." Morgana grinned.

"Sure. Tell me!" She chided.

He sighed. "I don't know…. I worry about Gwen… and Lyan…. "Morgana nodded sadly.

"Everything will be fine." She smiled slightly. Arthur nodded, hoping that one day that will be true.

* * *

2000 ~ 12yrs old

Gwen slowly opened her eyes. The autumn light shone through her soft curtains. She smiles as she remembers the movie night last night. The Arthur, Gana, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon had all come over to watch the new star wars movie. They had all enjoyed it and agreed that they would need to watch the next one together when it came out.

She smiled, remembering Arthur wanting to sit by her, wanting to talk with her and smiling at her. She and Elyan were grateful. Their mother had been getting worse. She had started recovering, but on Gwen's 11th birthday she had not felt well. It wasn't long after that the disease was back, harsher too. The disease was uncommon and very untreatable. Grenadine Degrace had her children tested to make sure they could not get the disease, and they were sure they would never be in trouble. But their mother was dying, that was scary.

Gwen did her normal morning routine. Making breakfast, making sure her younger brother was dressed and ready. Dad had been working and at the hospital a lot, he was trying to be home more, but Gwen assured him that he needed to be with his wife. He was a general in the US army so they were flexible with his time. She went outside; sending Elyan to his bus with Percival and Gwaine. Arthur was waiting outside, as usual. Smiling wide, somedays he was the only person that actually could tell she was upset, beside Morgana.

"Good morning." She smiled meeting him at the end of the drive.

"Hi." He blushed deeply.

They waited for Morgana then walked to school. Fourth period English was the class Arthur hated the most. He sat in the class room trying to stay awake. He opened his eyes when the door opened. Morgana stood in the door way, she waved at the teacher.

"Ms. Meeks?"

The teacher smiled, Gwen and Morgana were in an AP class together. Ms. Meeks loved the two of them. "Yes, Morgana?" Morgana came to her desk whispered something in her ear. The teacher grew solemn and nodded at morgana.

Arthur looked at his sister as he gathered his book bag. "What happened?" He asked as they left the room.

"She's gone, Arthur." Morgana said a tear slipping. Arthur never felt his chest hurt that bad before. He figured this is what heartbreak feels like.

The funeral was a week later. Gwen was in her first pair of high heels and a pretty black dress. Elyan wore his black suit with a purple tie. They sat in the front of the church after the funeral was over. Uther was talking with their dad, having been through the same loss. Arthur, morgana, and the boys walked slowly to the front. Morgana sat on one side of Gwen, lethargic and tired of crying. Morgana grabbed one hand. Arthur sat on the other side of her and gently grabbed her other hand. Gwen laid her head on his shoulder, somehow in that moment he knew that he had to be with her for the rest of his life. No matter what, he would go wherever she would.

* * *

2003 ~ 15yrs old

Arthur waited outside the white house, on his navy blue bike that took him 475 lawn jobs to buy. He was proud of it. He looked behind him to see the gang (Percival, Leon, Gwaine, Merlin, and Morgana) coming down the street. Arthur looked back to the house to see Elyan coming out of the garage.

"Hey Arthur!" He said smiling. Climbing onto his bike.

"Hey." Arthur smiled. Elyan was 13, same as Percival and Gwaine. But Morgana, Leon and Arthur were in the same grade at Gwen. He looked back at the garage and Gwen emerged. He smiled wide as she looked at him. She walked her bike to the street.

"Good morning, Arthur." She smiled at him.

"Good morning, _Guinevere._" He was the only one to call her that and she liked it.

"Shall we?" She asked getting situated.

"We shall." They rode into the street just as the others were coming up the gang stopped at the middle school to let off the younger ones, then the older ones continued to the high school.

Gwen stood at her locked putting her backpack away and getting books for the first period. When Morgana peaked around the door.

"Did he ask yet?" She smiled.

Gwen blushed. "The winter social isn't for a few more months. He probably hasn't even thought about it yet."

Morgana scoffed. "That's just an excuse." She smiled. "Yes, it's not until November, but common! It's already September!"

"Gana," Gwen said closing her locker. "Relax. "

Gwen was back at her locker after 3rd period. She was getting ready to head to the cafeteria to eat with Morgana and the gang. She closed her locker and about jumped out of her skin when she saw Arthur standing there. Leaning against the lockers, a smirk stretched across his face.

"Gwen." He looked at her.

"Arthur." She smiled back.

"May I escort you to lunch?" nodded to the cafeteria.

"Of course!" She smiled following him. They walked into the cafeteria and got their lunch. They sat at their normal table with everyone else.

"What's up?" Leon said sliding in next to Morgana.

"Not a whole lot." Gwen answered eating her pizza. "How was class?" She said smirking.

"World Geography hates me." He says closing his eyes.

Arthur nods in agreement. "Agreed!" Gwen and Morgana roll their eyes.

"You people are ridiculous." Merlin says. They all laugh.

"See? Why can't you be more like Merlin?" Morgana laughs.

"We like the attention." Arthur says with a smile.

"Pfft!" Merlin says rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Gwen says putting her soda down. "I got the second star wars movie, any takers? It's Friday?" She smiles.

Arthur shoots his hand up. "Yes!" Leon does the same.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't miss is!" Morgana says secretly screaming to see Hayden Christenson.

"Sounds like a date." Gwen says.

The rest of the day goes by with little action. The gang makes the plans for time and snacks for the movie night. Gwen gets the house ready. Five minutes before everyone gets there her phone rings.

"Hey dad!"

"Gwen! How are you?"

"Good, the gang is coming over for a movie tonight." She says smiling.

"Nice! How was your day?"

"Pretty good. How is Washington?"

"Beautiful. Well I hope you have fun tonight! I love you."

"Love you dad, bye!"

"Bye!"

Gwen sighs as she puts down her phone. A moment later she hears Elyan on the phone with dad. She smiles, knowing her family is still in one piece.

The movie ends Percival and Gwaine walk home with Leon and Morgana saying goodnight to Gwen and Elyan.

Gwen stays outside with Arthur for a minute.

"Thanks for coming over." She smirks, blushing a little. She said it to everyone, but she _really _means it this time. Despite the fact that Morgana had been giving Arthur a strange look all night.

"I enjoy your company." He smiles. She blushes even more.

"Well I enjoy yours." He blushes too.

"Gwen there was something I wanted to ask you," He looks down his hands in his pocket, his almost sixteen year old face looking nervous.

"Yes?" She chides.

"Will you go to the winter social with me?" He said looking at her. She smiles wide.

"I would love too." He smiles back.

"Well then, I guess I should let you go." He starts walking away. But she grabs his hand and kisses his cheek.

"Good night, Arthur." She smiles letting go of his hand.

"Good night, Guinevere." He walks away slowly, looking back seeing her still watching him. _She actually kissed me on the cheek. _He thinks to himself.

_I actually kissed him on the cheek. _She thinks. She closes the door slowly. Running to her phone and calling Morgana.

"Well?!"

"He asked!" Gwen screeches.

"Finally! Well now you can sleep well." Gwen can hear morgana smiling on the other end.

"Good night, Gana."

"Good night, Gwen."

Gwen really does sleep well. Dreaming of her prince charming, Arthur.

~ A/N

So I got a mixed review on this. If I should continue please let me know. I have a direction that I think the story should go and it sounds pretty good. Please let me know! And sorry I forgot...wait for it: Merlin. I know! But he's in there now:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello loveliesJ I have been insanely busy for two months solid. I have been writing little bits hear and there. I feel so bad for leaving you hanging. Please read and review. I APALOGIZE x 100000000!

* * *

Gwen rolled over in her bed, clutching the sheets and comforters tighter. It was Saturday, a rainy Saturday in November... and 7:30am. She didn't mind the rain, but today she really just wanted to stay in bed for as long as possible. She smiled to herself as she remembers the date. It was the 23rd of November the day of the winter social. Yes it wasn't even Thanksgiving yet, but the social was today no less. She sighed happily, thinking about her outfit, her hair, and her shoes, and her… date. She just smiled.

She had turned sixteen two weeks earlier, Arthur another month before that. At sixteen they were ready to finally admit that they liked each other. By asking her to the dance, he had shown a lot of interest.

As she thought more about him she hardly heard her door open. When morgana sighed Gwen rolled over. There stood her best friend in her door way, favorite black hoodie (that belonged to Leon) and long black yoga pants she looked like she had rolled out of bed and walked lazily across the street: and she had .

"Hey." She said flatly.

"Hey." Gwen said in the same tone. "What's up?" She scoots over so that Morgana can plot on the bed, as is her usual routine when she is at Gwen's.

"Nothing. I was board at my house. Why are you already up?" Morgana says, getting comfortable.

"Why are _you_ up this early, is dad up?" Gwen says switching plots.

"Because I couldn't sleep anymore… So I just came over. How else would I have got in?" Gwen nodded understanding completely.

"What's the plan for today?" Gwen asks closing her eyes.

"Um… well I have to do your hair at like… 5ish… but before that, whatever we want." Morgana says closing her eyes.

"K, good." With that the two of them slip back into sleep.

* * *

Gwen woke up again at 10. She rolled over to see morgana still out cold. She got out of bed and started the coffee pot downstairs. She walked to her dad's office to say hello.

"Hey, good morning." She said plopping down on the plush sofa.

"Hey Gwen, good morning." He says turning to face her. "Is Gana still out?" He smiles, knowing how the girls sometimes just wander to each other's houses in the morning or any other time of the day.

"Yeah, but not for much longer. What are you up to?"

"Not a whole lot," he sighs and glances at his desk. "Just some paper work I had to fill out for Owen."

"How is boss man?" She asks.

He nods. "Better, now that Camille is recovering." She nods solemnly as she remembers how the poor woman was traumatized in a car accident. Even being the assistant to the secretary of war Owen couldn't protect her from everything.

"So," he smiles wide. "What time does your _date_ pick you up at tonight?"

"7." She smiles and blushes.

"You excited?"

"Yes. It will be loads of fun. What are you and El doing?"

"Going to a movie with Percy, his dad, and Uther."

"Fun, male bonding." They laugh.

"Gwen?" They hear Morgana's groggy voice coming down the hall.

"Office." She yells back.

Morgana comes in and sits on the sofa next to Gwen.

"Good morning." She says with a smile to Tom.

"Morning Gana, sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks." She smiles.

"Gana, movie?" Gwen says laying her head back on the couch.

"Sure!" The girls get up and head downstairs. Raiding the fridge and kicking Elyan out of the den and into the living room.

"I can't come?"

"No El. Go play Xbox. And you can have my last 3 musketeers bar. " The boy puts his head down and does as he is instructed. But he smiles as he hears the peace offering.

* * *

Arthur looks at the clock, its 10:30. He sighs and sinks down into the couch. He opens his eyes again and looks around. Bottles of root beer and empty candy wrappers lay everywhere. Leon is sprawled out on the floor. Merlin is on the other sofa mouth wide open. Then their Gwaine in the lazy boy chair. Arthur laughs. They had watched all the Back to the Future movies all night long. Well until 4am. Then they had just conked out.

This is what they did, almost every weekend. They just hung out and watched movies. Getting sugar high by eating junk. He closed his eyes again as he thought about what they day had in store. The dance tonight was going to be amazing. Not just your normal high school dance, this was going to be bloody fantastic. But… he had to get up first.

He rolled off the sofa and stumbled out of the den and into the kitchen. He saw his dad with his cup of coffee in the breakfast nook to the side of the kitchen, reading mail.

"Hey dad."

"Good morning Arthur." He smiled.

"Is morgana still out?"

"She's not here, she left at 7 something." Arthur nodded his head, knowing good and well that her and Gwen just wandered to each others houses.

"Well… what are you doing tonight?"

"Going to the movies with Tom and George. Taking Percival and Elyan can go see that new movie."

"Fun." Arthur says with a twinkle in his eyes. Uther just laughs.

"Someday, Arthur, you will be taking your children out as an excuse to bond with other males." She says hitting Arthur in the arm with an envelope. Arthur just laughs and goes to the fridge. He hears a groan and a laugh come from the den then he hears footsteps.

"Morning, sir." Leon says waltzing into the kitchen.

"Leon, good morning." He smiles at the young ginger headed boy that he has always thought to be a second son. "Hello, Merlin." He smiles cheekily at the boy.

Merlin's father, Tom, George, Edward (Leon's father), and Uther had been best friends in high school. They had lived in the same neighborhood they do now, and they were determined that their children do the same. So after his father's passing, Merlin turned to Uther for a father figure.

"Morning Uther." He smiles.

The boys crowed around Arthur who is looking in the fridge.

"Eh, Arthur move." Leon says.

"Dude, share the love." Merlin mock yells.

"You want to make your own breakfast?" Arthur says, mock serious.

"Woahh." Merlin and Leon put their hands up and back away.

Uther just laughs at their relationship. _Boys. _He thinks.

* * *

This is a part one! I decided to post this now just because I have left you hanging for soooo long! I love you all please leave a reviewJ


End file.
